Remember When
by Kagomeinwonderland
Summary: "It never crossed my mind that there would be a time for us to say goodbye". A story between a patient and a doctor with a sudden lost of love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 1 - Today my Life Begins

'I just finished my six years of school here in America, and now I'm facing one of the greatest hospital in here; The John Hopkins' Hospital. As the hospital itself, I'm also studying at John Hopkins' University School of Medicine, here in Baltimore, Maryland. Today is the first time of my job training and hopefully, I'll graduate soon and become a full pledge neurosurgeon. My dad owns a big business in Japan, but he insists on letting me go to school and have a permanent job of my own. My older brother is already an anesthesiologist and my mother died a year ago.'

'So yeah... I'm here walking in the front gate carrying my laptop with me. Before I entered the gate, I wiped some dust out of my black tuxedo then I looked at the hospital and studied its feature. It is indeed nice! I excitedly entered the gate and exhaled a huge amount of air out of me'

"This is going to be a whole lot of experience for me" Inuyasha said proudly to himself. He walked in front of the hospital's door and was greeted by nurses that walked pass him. He smiled as he walked in; he was amazed at the hospital. He studied the surrounding, the people inside are so busy, he tried to figure out a way to ask one of them about Dr. Hudson, but failed.

He didn't have the courage to ask due to embarrassment; luckily a guy approached him "Hey? Are you Inuyasha?" he asked

"Uhm, yeah... Anything you want?" He raised a brow

"Well, Dr. Hudson asked me to accompany you, he said he will come here by nine o'clock and reasoned that he has a patient to take care of"

"Oh, I see, are you on training too?"

"Yep! Oh and by the way, I'm Miroku" He held out a hand "I'm Inuyasha" He shook it

"So uhm.. Why don't we just troll around the place?" Miroku suggested

"That's a good idea, we'll just get here at 9, its still 8" Inuyasha peeked at his wrist watch

They walked at the lobby and spotted an open door, there, they exited and was being directed into a park

"Wow! It's very neat!" Miroku exclaimed as he looked around

Inuyasha inhaled "Yeah"

"I really don't think we're in a hospital but in wonderland" Miroku chuckled

"You could say that again" inuyasha paused "Why don't we seat there?" He pointed out on of the park's chair

"So, inuyasha, what's you family name?"

"Takahashi"

"What!" He beamed up from where he sat "Is your father Mr. Taisho Takahashi?" He asked excitedly

"Oh, yeah" He raised a brow "What of it? Why are you so shocked about?"

Miroku calmed himself "I'm just... Well you know, you're famous in Japan, your family, your magazines and all"

"Well, it's not a big deal isn't it?"

Miroku shook his head lightly "I'm just surprised why do you have to study, you have all the money you need, you don't have to suffer in school"

"My dad wants me to have a job of my own and he said its better to study, we can never tell if our business will remain forever, its better if I have my own title that can't be replenished"

"Wow! I wish I have a dad like that" Miroku joked

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Trust me! You'll be like a prisoner" they both chuckled. They had a good time talking to each other, after a minute, a ball rolled over to inuyasha's feet. He didn't hesitate to pick it up

"I wonder who-" He looked at the direction of the ball and saw a boy coming on his way, he stood up and gave the ball to the kid

"Here you go kid" He held out the ball "Don't lose it ok?" he patted the boys head

"Thanks mister!" The boy gave him a toothed smile. He chucked and watched he boy ran back to his place. He studied the boy and noticed that he's wearing a white whole dress. Now it's clear to him that most of the people in the park are patients for they wear the same clothes. He spotted some senior citizens sitting in their wheel chair, mothers' carrying out their baby while holding dextrose and some are bald. He felt pity for them.

"Bro! Come on! It's almost 9 o'clock" Miroku waved a hand to him. With that they both hurried back to where they were before


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 2 - Skyscraper

They went back to the lobby and were greeted by Dr. Hudson "Hello boys?"

"Good morning sir!" They both lightly bowed to him. Inuyasha studied his feature, he looked like a 50 and above, he's wearing a blue scrub and a pair of gloves white some stained blood in it

Dr. Hudson noticed that inuyasha eyed his gloves "Oh these, well, I just finished my last patient"

"Yeah it figures" Miroku smiled "So how was it doc?"

"It Was successful!" He answered proudly "So uhm, come on boys I'll take you to my office and talk about our matter"

Dr. Hudson slowly turned the door knob and revealed his wide room. Both inuyasha and miroku are speechless to what they saw, a wide black table paired with a black foamed swivel chair, a flat screen TV, refrigerator and a wide glass door with white curtains tied to each side

"Woah! This is so amazing!" miroku exclaimed excitedly as he walked near the window and looked down, they were at the 5th floor of the building

Dr. Hudson chuckled "Ok boys I'll leave you a bit, I'm going to change my clothes" With that he went inside his comfort room

"You know, someday, I'm gonna have a place bigger than this" said Miroku

Inuyasha smirked as he sat down at Dr. Hudson's swivel chair

"Hey! What are you doing! Don't you know that's illegal? What if someone comes in?" Miroku scolded him nervously

"Nah! It's just a chair, and besides, I'm tired of standing" Inuyasha said calmly as he picked one peanut from the bowl on the table

"Stop that!'" Miroku's voice is getting louder but not enough for everyone to hear

Inuyasha just chuckled "Don't worry! I'm just-"

"Ok boys I'm done" Inuyasha jumped from the chair and choked a whole peanut

Dr. Hudson noticed something "What's wrong boys? You guys look so nervous, did something happened?" He said calmly

"No sir! Everything is perfectly fine!" Miroku stiffed as inuyasha coughed hard

"Oh, ok..." he paused "Let me see your papers" He ordered as he sat down to his swivel chair

"Hmm... For the record both of you are good" Dr. Hudson kept on scanning their folder. Then he settled it down and looked at inuyasha, "Specially you Mr. Takahashi, you have good grades, I bet you topped the exam"

"Uh yeah" He answered humbly

"Ok! That settles it!" Dr. Hudson hand them back their folder "We'll start tomorrow ok? I'll give you your scrub suits tomorrow" he stood up and held a hand to them

"Thank you so much Dr. Hudson, we're really honored" they both said as they shook his hand

Inuyasha walked out the gate of the hospital "See you tomorrow Inuyasha!" Miroku waved a hand to him as he entered the taxi. He waved back and continued his way to the parking lot but he stooped in his tracks when his phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey son? How's your day?" His dad checked on him "How did your confirmation go?"

Inuyasha smiled "It was great dad"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 3 - Smile

"Hey!" Miroku called out inuyasha as he entered the gate

"Why are you so early?" Inuyasha raised a brow

"My condo is just 3 blocks away"

"Oh I see" They both entered the hospital and was surprised as they saw a crowd

"What happened here?" Inuyasha rushed

"This boy just fainted sir" A nurse answered. He was shocked at what he saw. It was the boy that he met yesterday at the park

"Quick! Bring him to the emergency room!" He ordered and they followed

"So how is he inuyasha?" Miroku asked

"He didn't make it" He answered in a low voice

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that"

He sighed "He has a heart disease, he's been fighting for it since he was born, he's six years old right now" a pause "An old man said that he saw him running around because no one's looking after him. So I guess he got tired and his heart couldn't take the pressure, so by the time he reached the lobby, he fainted"

Miroku noticed that his friend is so affected "Hey come on!" He poked him with his elbow "That kid is at rest now" He smiled as he saw inuyasha smirked

"Oh! There you are!"

"Dr. Hudson!" They both stood up

"I heard the patient didn't make it"

"So you mean-" Inuyasha cut him off

"Yeah, he had a hole in his heart" he paused "But, we should be happy for him, he's done with his painful life"

They both nodded

"Alright, here you go" Dr. Hudson handed them their scrub suits "Try to take care of it ok?" He joked

"Of course we will!" Miroku said excitedly

"That's a good lad... Well, I might need a little help with these papers" He pointed out a bundle of documents

"Oh, I'll help you with that one doc "Miroku volunteered "It's ok inuyasha, why don't you just troll around and I'll be fine here"

"Ok, if you say so" Inuyasha took this opportunity to have some fresh air. He exited Dr. Hudson's office and went straight to the park

Inuyasha laid in the soft Bermuda grass of the park under a tree. He kept on thinking about the boy, 'He was just here yesterday' He thought to himself and sighed. "Damn! Why am I so affected? After all, he's happy wherever he is right now" He stood up and decided to walk. He smiled as he saw some patients talking to each other with smiles on their face. He breathed in and looked around. He saw a small fountain and was attracted to it.

He's eyes noticed something near the fountain, a girl, he can tell that she's a patient with her wearing the same uniform as the others… He noticed that she looked depressed with her head dropped to her lap, 'she seems sad' He thought. Without anymore doubt, Inuyasha approached the girl. He studied her first and noticed that she's holding a novel 'Sherlock Holmes: A Study in Scarlet' Inuyasha read the title mentally

'Wow! This girl is such a reader, but, it's a detective novel, why would she feel sad for-' His thoughts ended as the novel fell. For a brief moment, he waited for the girl to pick it up herself, but she didn't, she didn't even cared to look at it

Without anymore hesitations, he picked it up and bend in front of her "Here you go" he hand her the book and she lightly took it and set it down beside her.

Inuyasha stared at her as if waiting for her to thank him. He watched her move and she picked up a flower under her chair, he was shocked as she hand him the flower

"You want this?" The girl asked her 'she looked so serious' inuyasha is still in shock but didn't hesitate to take it "Uh, thanks" He stood up and sat beside her

The girl looked at him, and with that, he stiffed 'think of a topic idiot!' he mentally kicked himself

Seeing this, the girl giggled, "You're funny" She finally speak

He felt a bit embarrassed with the girl "R-really? You think so" He played along

She shrug in response "Did you know what happened to Holmes in the first place?" she asked curiously

He was puzzled "Weren't you just reading it?"

"I did but I forgot, and I can't seem to understand the story either" She stared at the book

"Well, you should not read novels like that, it's very deep, and you'll just get a headache"

"Well yeah but -" Inuyasha noticed something, she didn't looked at him when she answered, but instead, she was staring at the flower he was holding; the flower that she just gave him earlier. He eyed the flower and gave it to her

"Here, this is for you" The girl's smile widened as she took it "it's so beautiful!" she keeps on smiling as she played the flower with her fingers

'Now I get it' Inuyasha continued to stare at her 'she's having a mental disorder' he thought to himself

"Hey, uhm, may I ask?" She just nod in response "What's your name?"

"Kagome" She gave him a smile


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 4 - Behind these Hazel Eyes

He felt like melting when he heard her say her name. He gave a light smile "Kagome huh?" Inuyasha wanted to know her full name

"Yep!" She chirped "Just kagome?" He asked again

"Hhmmm... last time I checked I was Kagome" She looked at him quizzically

Inuyasha smirked "Ok, kagome, I'm inuyasha" He held out a hand and she shook it

She smiled again 'Boy, she sure smiles a lot' When he was about to smile back at her, his cell phone rang

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha? Come on, Dr. Hudson has a patient in the operating room and he needs assistants"

"Ok, ok, I'll be there" He placed his cell phone back to his pocket

Kagome just stared at him "It was my friend Miroku, he told me I should go now, we have a patient waiting for us" He explained as he slowly stood up

She smiled lightly and stared back to her lap, that sad emotion that inuyasha saw in the first place crept back to her face

"Hey lighten up!" He again bend in front of her and tried to cheer her up

She sighed "I'm sorry" Is all that she could say and she tried to put a smile

Inuyasha chuckled "It's alright, well, I have to go now! See you kagome!" He started to walk away. before he could reach the building's entrance he looked back at Kagome and noticed that she's with a small girl. He saw kagome giving her the flower that he gave 'There's something about her' he thought to himself'

"Whoo! That was so tiring!" Miroku wiped the sweat out of his forehead as he sat down at Dr. Hudson's couch

"Get used to it" Inuyasha said flatly as he removed his gloves

"So, did you gentlemen had fun?" Dr. Hudson asked

"Of course, not just that, we're truly proud of ourselves sir" Miroku said proudly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes 'This guy really got the nerves'

Dr. Hudson chuckled "Alright then, Miroku, why don't you take the shower first" He offered and Miroku took it

Inuyasha snapped and thouth that he have the opportunity to asked Dr. Hudson some questions "Say uhm, doc?" He sat on a chair in front of Dr. Hudson's desk

"Yes? What is it?" He dropped the paper he was holding and looked at inuyasha

"Do you happened to know a girl named Kagome? She's a patient here"

"Oh!" Dr. Hudson choked "That's Kagome Higurashi, is she not?

"Well, kagome is all I know, she didn't told me about her family name, I bet she have some difficulties in doing so"

Dr. Hudson sighed and leaned he's elbows on his desk "Just like you, she's from Japan and she was moved here for treatment. To tell you, she's one of my newest patients, her past doctor was Dr. Bernoulli, she was just sent by her mother yesterday, just by the time you left" Inuyasha let him continue "Her mother said that she will pick her up after her 3rd brain surgery"

"What!" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he just heard "What kind of a mother is that!"

"Her mother owns a big business here in America, and her father died a long time ago, also, she doesn't have any siblings"

"So, what about her surgery?"

The doctor sighed "Kagome has a brain tumor, located at the right part of her brain, when she was first operated, her brain suffered from swelling called the edema due to some fluids that contaminated her brain, a second surgery may be needed to drain the fluid, but unfortunately, her second surgery didn't seem to be successful"

"Why not?"

"She has another tumor at the back part of her brain and we need to take it off. That's why, she is now suffering from memory loss and confusion, she often have a headache and she can't stay still for too long, she gets tired so easily. This is the side effects of the medicines, it caused her mental disorders"

Inuyasha clenched his fist "She suffered too much"

"I know" Dr. Hudson sighed sadly "That's why, I'm doing the best I can to help her, I'm glad that her tumor was just a benign, it's not cancerous at all" a pause "After a month, I'm going to conduct her surgery again, but.."

"But what?"

"She might forget everything"

Inuyasha sighed deeply "Well, is that it? I mean, it's not that bad, she will live and that's all that matters" then he thought 'That's the reason why she keeps on hiding behind that smile'

"Hey? Since when did you start caring for her? I'm really confused Mr. Takahashi?"

"Well, I'm a doctor too Dr. Hudson, and just like you, I care about everyone" He simply answered and walked passed miroku then entered the comfort room

"You're just like your father" Dr. Hudson lightly shook his head


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 5 - One Sweet Day

'I wonder where she is' Inuyasha thought to himself

"The heck is wrong with me anyway!" He mentally kicked himself. He was walking around in circles as he entered the hospital's park. As usual, he looked around and found patients having a good time, and that made him smile.

"Excuse me young man, could you help me? My nurse left me and I want to go back to my room" He faced an old woman sitting on her wheel chair, she looks so old around the age of eighty. She was pleading for him to help her, maybe because she saw him different from the others, he was wearing a white t-shirt and a scrub pants. It's pretty obvious that he just finished his work from the operating room

"Sure thing ma'am" He said kindly 'Darn! I wonder where her nurse is' He sighed as he pushed her wheel chair lightly

"Young man, are you a doctor here?"

"Not yet, but I will be, hopefully" He said proudly

"Well, you should be, I can sense that you will be a good doctor" She said in a weak voice

Inuyasha feel a light feeling in his heart "Ah geez!" He scratched the back part of his head "Well, I, I wish"

"Oh there you are!" A nurse came in their direction. She was panting hard "I was looking all over for you"

"Where were you've been? Grandma here told me that she wants to go back to her room because you left her" Inuyasha raised a brow

"I'm sorry, I just went to the bathroom" The nurse begged him not to tell anyone

"It's ok, just take her to her room"

"Thanks doctor" She lightly lowered her head and pushed the wheel chair lightly

"See you around grandma" inuyasha called out to the old woman but she didn't respond. He shrugged. He turned around and gasped at what he saw

Under the tree, there was kagome sitting on a park chair. Holding that Sherlock novel again, wearing those same clothes and she's eating something. He stood still and just watched her from a distance, but something is pushing him to get to her

"Hey" He come closer and sat beside her

"Oh! You're inuyasha right?" Her smile widened

"You, you remembered me?" He was shocked, he thought of it for a moment. 'How could she remember someone like me for a short time? I mean, we talked for like five minutes'

"Of course, how could i forget about you? You're funny" She giggled

He frowned 'Is that a compliment or what?' he felt humiliated, but he didn't mind

"Peanut. You want?" She hand him one piece of peanut

"Oh thanks" He hurriedly swallowed it

"So, you're a doctor?" She asked softly

"Well, not yet, but in a few more days, i will be" He placed his hands on his head "How did you know?"

"Uhm... You're like wearing scrubs?" She said it sarcastically

His sweat dropped "Uh, thought so"

She giggled "You know what doctor, I saw you earlier"

"Saw me?"

"Yeah, you were helping the old woman, weren't you?"

"Oh yeah, I did, her stupid nurse left her"

She chuckled "Don't call her that" He chuckled along with her "Nah, she's worth it"

"So, you're a neurosurgeon, am I right doc?"

Inuyasha snapped "Huh? How did you know?"

She smirked "Well, you were studying my moves, we've met before and i might have acted dumb. So by that time, you've detected that i have a mental disorder" She paused "When you asked about me remembering you, i knew already that you're a neurosurgeon. And, you said that i should not read novels that are so deep, therefore, you're really good with brains and stuff"

Inuaysha was amazed, he couldn't believe on what he heard "Woah! Are you, a detective?"

She raised a brow and scratched the back of her head "Well, I guess I'm not, I think I was in a law or something like that" She thought deeply

"Hey, don't bother ok?" Inuyasha smiled at her and turned to face her

"You know what, if I could, I'll find a medicine to help you"

"Really!" She smiled "And I don't have to go inside that dark room?"

Inuyasha thought about it for a while, and realized that she's referring to the operating room "Well, I can't promise but I'll try my best"

She clasped his hand with hers and that made his face turned to red "You know what, after I went out that operating dark room, my head really hurts and my eyes are blurry, I can't barely move my body!" She said those words with expressions that made inuyasha chuckled

He patted her head lightly "Well, you're head will not be hurt that bad anymore, I'll help you"

"Oh goodie!" She squealed in excitement and he chuckled. They talked for an hour or so, until It was almost sundown and the patients one by one made their way inside the hospital

"Shouldn't you be going back inside?" Inuyasha asked

She shook her head "I don't wanna go back there, it's so lame, they won't let me watch TV"

"It's because your head will get hurt" a pause "It's the radiation of the TV that's causing it"

"Oh, then I guess I should not watch it then" with her statement, inuyasha widened his smile

"Lady Kagome!" A nurse came into their direction "Come now, you need to go back to your room"

"But what about?" She tried to protest "Don't worry, I'll go back in my room too" Inuyasha cut her off

"Oh, ok" She smiled "See you tomorrow!" She waved a hand and walked away leaving inuyasha still lost in his thoughts as he watched her slowly disappear from his sight


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 6 – Look After You

Inuyasha ran hurriedly inside the hospital, he's carrying with him heavy books, wearing a blue jacket and a white shirt with a black tie. As he entered the door, as nurse came to his direction

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked

"Doctor, we need help, there's an emergency" The nurse ran back to the room. Inuyasha followed her

"What happened here?" Inuyasha dropped his books

"She fell unconscious and she's not breathing anymore"

Inuyasha was speechless when he saw the patient. It was the old woman that he met yesterday. "Quick! Call for help!" He ordered her

"Damn! She's not breathing anymore" He tried to use the oxygen but it was too late

He sighed sadly and pulls the covers over the dead body "May you rest in peace grandma"

"Inuyasha" Dr. Hudson came into the room. He was panting hard "How is she?"

"She didn't make it" He said sadly. The old woman's nurse burst into tears as she clutched her hand

"Hey, calm now, she's now in peace" Dr. Hudson tried to calm the nurse

"I'm sorry doctor, it's just that... I've been working for her for like 5 years, and she's like a mother to me" she sniffed "I just can't..."

"I know it's hard... I'll just leave you here; call her family after you're done with her ok?" Dr. Hudson smiled softly as he saw her nod, with that, they left and stayed at the lobby

"You know what, that old woman was one of the oldest patients in here, her family is so busy that no one dares to visit her. Well, maybe not until something bad happens to her"

Inuyasha shook his head "What kind of a family is that? Just like the boy I met, no one was watching him, so he died, and now, the old woman that I met yesterday died" He rolled his eyes "It feels like everyone that I meet will -" He snapped 'Kagome' He felt nervous thinking of her

Dr. Hudson laughed "You know what, it doesn't mean that you have a spell or anything. That's just the way things are, it's their time to go" He calmed himself and eyed at inuyasha's books "What you going to do with those? And shouldn't you be in your home right now? It's your break"

"Oh these, I went to school because I forgot my books and" He paused "And, thought I might stop by to see a friend"

"Miroku?"

"Uh no," he felt nervous 'I can't tell him or he'll ask so much question' he mentally kicked himself for a solution

"Then who is it?" Dr. Hudson raised a brow

"It's uh" He looked around, hoping to see an answer

"Excuse me? Dr. Hudson? You're needed in your office" A nurse called out to him. Inuyasha sighed in relief

"Ok, I'll be right there!" He stood up "See you later boy" He walked away

"Gods! I almost slipped there" He stood up and carried his books and went to the attendant "Excuse me, could you tell me where Kagome Higurash's room is?"

"It's in the fourth floor sir, room 7"

"Thanks" Then he rushed to the elevator

Inuyasha sighed deeply and prepared himself "Ok, here it goes" He slowly knocked the door. Then he brushed some dust from his shoulder as he heard the door knob clicked. Then the door slowly opened

Kagome's eyes widened as she saw him "H-hi" He greeted nervously

"Oh, doctor, come in" as he went inside, she closed the door then offered him a seat. He looked around the room and though that it was quiet fancy

"So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I just got back from school, and it's my break today, so thought I might visit" He lightly scratched the back part of his neck "Well, that is, if... I'm disturbing you then"

"No! Its ok, I'm bored anyway, and its raining outside I can't go out"

Inuyasha lightly chuckled "by the way, I brought books" He placed them on his lap "They're about your illness, so I thought they might help"

Kagome took one of the books "Neuroanatomy Through Clinical Cases" She slowly read it

"Yeah" He took the book lightly "It's ok, I'm not gonna let you read this. I'll be the one to do it, and also, I'm going to study for our upcoming test"

"Wow! I wish I could go to school" she said in dismay

"Hey now, school is a living hell!" He exclaimed and that made her giggle

"Well, kinda" Kagome looks like she disagrees "Its just that, i love exams"

Inuyasha thought of it for a while "Ok, how about this" a pause "A ship is sailing in the Atlantic ocean ... it sinks and every single person dies...how is that possible?"

She smiled and raised a brow "The couples live and the single people died"

"Wow, you're good" Inuyasha gave her a "challenge accepted" look "Which word, if pronounced right, is wrong, but if pronounced wrong is right?"

Kagome placed her hands on her waist "Wrong"

Inuyasha thought for a brief moment 'She's good huh? Hmm' he thought for a good brain teaser

After a minute "hello? earth to doctor who!" Kagome got bored "Hey doc?"

Inuyasha jumped from his thoughts "Y-yeah?"

"The girl's mother died and some of their close family friends came into their house that night just before her mother will be buried. He was attracted to a handsome boy. The boy noticed her and they become close friends. After the burial she killed her sister, why is that?" She teased

"Wait, i know this one..." Inuyasha placed a hand on his chin and thought deep "Because she figured out that her sister has a relationship with that boy!" He answered proudly

"Wrong"

Inuyasha scratched his hair and thought deep again

"Don't push yourself" She giggled

Inuyasha huffed "Ok fine, what is it?" he gave up

"Nuh uh! Not so fast doc!" She laughed

"Hey! its not funny! And try not to call me doctor or doc ok? Just call me by my first name"

"Ok, inuyasha" He felt like melting as she said his name.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your nurse?"

"I don't have one, I stay here alone, they just come here if I need anything or if it's time for my medicine. Besides, nurses are only for those who are really in need, like old people"

"What! so you mean, you're all alone here?"

"I'm afraid so, I'm... I'm used to it anyway" She said sadly as she stared at her hands on her lap

Inuyasha sat beside her on her bed "Why? What happened to your mother? Don't you have any relatives who visit you?"

She shook her head "I, I don't -" He cut her off "Its alright, you don't have to tell me. But you should let it out, I'm here to listen" He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm here kagome, you don't have to be alone anymore"

"Thanks" She smiled back


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha... Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 7 - One Last Cry

"Hey there sleepy pants? Why so early today?" Kagome looked down at him as he laid down the meadow

Jumped from where he lay down "Don't scare me like that"

Kagome laughed "It's my break today so I thought I might rest here" He said flatly. "Why don't we go for a walk" he suggested

"Ok" She answered merrily... As they started walking kagome held out his arm "You don't mind me doing this, don't you?"

"Of course not" He smiled. as they walked over a small bridge kagome stopped and looked down

"Look! A fish!" She pointed out "I wonder what its name, I knew it before" she thought deep

"It's a koi fish" Inuyasha answered as he walked closer to her "They are ornamental varieties of domesticated common carp"

"Oh yeah! They are so cute" she giggled. When he was about to say a word they both snapped as they heard someone playing a flute

"What was that?" Kagome asked

"Someone's playing a flute"

"Come on! Let's check it out!" she hurriedly clutched his hand and led the way

"Oh there it is!" She squealed excitedly as she went closer to the man playing the flute many people were surrounding him

"I think that guy is retarded" Inuyasha said in a low voice

"You're saying something?" Kagome lightly glared at him

"Me? No I didn't, I mean" He answered nervously "Well, it's not a big deal" he pouted and she giggled. When Kagome was about to say a word, she felt a little dizzy

"Hey you alright?" Inuyasha came near her and placed a hand on her shoulder

"I just feel a little dizzy"

"Come on" He walked her to one of the park's chair under the tree and they both sat down

"You're just tired" He said calmly "And you shouldn't be exposed to too much sunlight"

"Sorry, it's just, I haven't been exposed outside for too long" She answered softly as she placed a hand on her forehead

Seeing this, inuyasha felt like broken "Come here" He let her leaned on his shoulder "Does it hurt that bad? Or you want a pain reliever?"

She lightly shook her head "No, I can take this" She leaned closer "Thank you for being here with me"

Inuyasha smirked "I told you I'll be here" Inuyasha waited for her to speak but she didn't 'She must be sleeping' He waited until she lift her head

"No one has ever been with me since I'm in a situation like this" She sighed "My mom will come to see me but only if my surgery is done" Inuyasha let her continue

"When I was about to graduate in taking up law"

Flashback

"I'm so proud of you dear! I can't believe it, in a year, your gonna graduate and finally you'll reach you dreams" Mrs. Higurashi smiled at her daughter

"And someday, you'll be the one to handle our business" She added proudly and took a sip on her wine

"Yeah, i wish things will work out just fine" Kagome looked around the restaurant "Its really fancy in here"

"Of course! I don't wanna take my daughter to a low class" Mrs. Higurashi said then placed a hand on her "Thank you dear, you never failed me"

Kagome's eyes softened "Oh mom, you know I love you" She said and giggled "Anyway, i'm gonna go to the restroom"

"Ok, don't take too long" She said as kagome stood up. As she walked through the restroom her visions suddenly turned out to be blurry

"What's happening?" She placed a hand on her forehead and clenched her eyes shut. She doesn't know what to do so she decided to go back to their table, but failed.

A crowd was formed and Mrs. Higurashi noticed it "What happened here?" Her eyes widened as she saw kagome lying on the floor unconscious "Kagome!"

"Mrs. Higurashi?" Dr. Bernoulli called her to get inside Kagome's room. she saw her lying on her bed, still unconscious "How is she?"

"She's fine, she won't wake up till this afternoon" Dr. Bernoulli offered her a seat "Mrs. Higurashi, I'm sorry to say this but"

"But what?" She felt nervous

"Your daughter has a brain tumor"

"What!" She stood up from her seat "No! That's not, that's true!" She started to cry now "She's perfect! How could-"

"Mrs. Higurashi i'm so sorry, we're gonna conduct her surgery next week, it's the only way to treat her, but this might have effects on her" Dr. Bernoulli felt sad as he saw her crying "I'll leave you two alone"

"Damn it! Why is this happening?" Mrs. Higurashi cursed

Mrs. Higurashi entered Kagome's room. It was 4 days after her surgery. Her head was wrapped in bandages and there are wires of dextrose inserting her body, she slowly removed her oxygen just for her to speak "Mom!" Kagome flashed a smile as her mother entered the room

"Mom? Why weren't you here the day after I was-" She was cut off

"You can't graduate in this year" She said flatly with no emotions

Hearing this, kagome broke. She didn't know what hurt her was it her head, the medicines inside her, her failed career or her mother's disappointment "I'm sorry" That's all she could say. A tear fell from her cheek

Her mother looked away "It doesn't matter, you're here anyway" She sighed in disappointment "There's nothing we can do" She turned the doorknob

"You're leaving?" Kagome pleaded for her to stay "Don't leave me mom, i'm scared"

"Why are you so scared about? You should stay here, your sick and i have to go, i have a business to run" With that, she left the room

End of Flashback

"I didn't meant for this to happened" She clenched her fist as she held back her tears "I lost everything but, I don't have any reasons to be angry of what's happening to me right now" she paused "I believed that everything has a purpose" She tried to smile

Inuyasha placed his hand on top of hers "Hey now, you didn't lose everything, you're lucky to have a longer life than the others"

She now flashed a real smile "You're right, and if I'm not here" She looked at him "I won't have a chance to meet you"

Inuyasha's heart is now beating faster as he turned red "R-really?" He felt like he's being lightened

She just giggled and he smiled. Inuyasha snapped as he saw the man playing the flute came near them and played the flute merrily. And that made kagome's smile widened

'I'm here kagome, you're not alone anymore' He thought to himself


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 8 - Whatever It Takes

Kagome just woke up early in the morning, when she was about to fix her bed, her telephone rang "Hello?"

"Good morning Ms. Higurashi, we'll be delivering your breakfast" An attendant called her and asked for her breakfast

"I'll have steak please"

"We'll serve it right away ma'am"

"Thanks" She hanged the phone then started to fix her bed. After she's done, she heard a knock from her door

"Wow that was fast!" She said as she went to open the door

"Good morning sunshine!" Inuyasha greeted her

Kagome was surprised seeing him, she peeked at his back and saw a tray table with plates. She grinned "Since when did you become a waiter?" She asked teasingly pointing out to his tuxedo and the towel that hangs on his hand

"Just now" He said as he pushed the tray table "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course" She smiled "Hey? You bought a lot of food, you know I can't eat all of those" she said as she prepared the table

"I know" He answered as he placed the dishes on the table "I'll eat here"

Kagome felt enlightened "Here's mine and" He took the steak from the trey and raised it with his hand "I think someone wants a steak" Kagome giggled "Well I do!"

"Alright!" He placed it in front of her "Here you go" He sat down "Let's eat shall we!" With that, they started eating

"Hey inuyasha?" Kagome started a conversation

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

Inuyasha raised a brow "twenty, why you ask?"

"Your hair" She laughed (A/N: Ok this is a story where inuyasha is in his half demon from, but NO dogears :)

He frowned "Yeah? Well, its natural, me, my dad and my brother both have the same color" He swallowed his lettuce "What about you?"

"I'm eighteen" She took a sip on her juice

"Perfect pair right?" Inuyasha joked

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing!" He answered nervously. It took them thirty minutes to eat and chat.

Inuyasha peeked at his wristwatch and noticed that it's already 8:15 "Hey kagome uhm, i have to go now" He said as he placed the plates back at the tray table

"Where are you going?"

"School. I just stopped by to have breakfast"

"Oh, ok" She sad sadly "You know if you'll go, I'll miss you... terribly"

Inuaysha's eyes softened "Oh really?"

"Just kidding!" She stuck her tongue out

Inuyasha frowned "Now what's that suppose to be?"

She laughed "Nothing! Hurry up mister or you'll be late"

"Oh right! See you!" He waved a hand then left

As she closed the door she smiled to herself "He's such a sweetheart"

She walked to her fridge and grabbed herself a glass of water, until he heard a knock. She rolled her eyes and thought that it was inuyasha "What is it this time? Forgot something?" She hurriedly opened the door and was shocked.

Her smile fainted as she saw her mother "What are you doing here?" She asked flatly

"Didn't you miss your mom?" She asked as she entered her room

"You have a very nice room dear" she sat on a chair near kagome's bed

"Mom, what are you doing here?" She sounded a lot serious this time

"I'm here to visit you, look, I bought you some clothes" She placed the bag near her bed from where Kagome sat "They're new"

Kagome stared at her blankly "Since when did you decided to visit me before my surgery" a pause "This is so unlike you"

Her mother snapped "Aren't you happy that I'm here? Kagome I'm trying to be near you and what are you doing right now?" She raised her voice "You're pushing me away! You're such a spiteful child! You never loved your own mother!"

"Me! Spiteful?" She smirked "Why don't you asked yourself? You just forget about me, leaving me alone... All you cared about is your business!" She paused "You didn't even called, not even once"

"How dare you accuse me!" She stood up "Why? Will you be here in a good hospital if it weren't for our business?" She looked around and turned back to face her daughter "I care about you ok?"

Kagome raised a brow "Oh really? All you want from me is honor, money and a title. But I failed you, that's why you're disappointed" she was cut off when her mother slapped her

Kagome felt her tears ran down to her cheek "You never loved me" she said in a low voice "I don't need to be here, if I die, then I don't care! As long as you're with me" She paused and glare at her "It's been 2 years since I've been suffering alone and I don't need you anymore. I'm used to this anyway"

"Kagome" Her mother tried to speak with full of pride

"Get out"

"What!"

"You heard me right?" She said that with no emotions. "Whatever you say" With that she stepped out of the room

As she closed the door, more tears came out from her eyes. She laid on her bed and hugged her pillow, crying as she fell asleep

"3:30 pm" Inuyasha read his wristwatch as ran hurriedly inside the hospital. He ran excitedly as he held an object with him

"Hey hey hey!" Miroku blocked him "Watcha got there big buddy?"

"It's called mind your own business" Inuyasha hid the object in his back

"Wow! What a cute teddy bear!" Miroku squealed as he peeked to his back

"Cut it out!"

"Who will you give this?" He teased

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Look! There's a hot nurse over there!" He pointed out

"Where!" Miroku turned around but found nothing... He shook his head as he found out that inuyasha is nowhere to be found

"Hey kagome, uh, i found this and thought that you might like it... Urgh!" He stared at the teddy bear he was holding "I know, it's not good because I'm not good at words ok?" He looked like an idiot talking to the teddy bear

"Well, here it goes" He finally knocked the door. He knocked again. But she didn't answer "She must be at the park" he thought. He turned his back at the door but wasn't satisfied, so he thought he might peek at her room

"Kagome?" He saw her laying on her bed with her back blocking the view. He slowly entered the room and sat on her bed facing her. "Kagome?" He gently placed a hand on her shoulder

He was relieved when she sat up and turned to face him. His smiled fainted as he saw tears in her eyes "Kagome what happened?"

She didn't respond, instead, she gently lay her head on his chest "What happened?" He asked again and held her

"My mom came" She cried harder

He doesn't want her to cry anymore so he just held her and didn't asked further more questions "Shh... She's gone now" He tried to comfort her by stroking her hair

Kagome tried to calm down "Here" Inuyasha held out his present for her. She sniffed and turned to face the object

Her eyes widened and a smile was formed on her face "For me?"

"Yep, but only if you stop crying" He lightly lift the teddy bear away from her. He giggled as he saw her wiping her tears

"There! I'm not crying anymore"

"Ok" He finally hand her the teddy bear "Take care of him ok? He's with me since i was in grade school"

She hugged the teddy bear closely. That smile on his face never fainted whenever he saw her happy

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm?" She keeps playing on the teddy bear

"You wanna go out?"

"In the park?"

"Nope, in the city" Hearing this kagome snapped "Am I allowed to go?"

"Of course! I'm a doctor remember?" He said proudly

"Oh yey!" She hugged him tightly "I wanna go to the amusement park!"

He laughed "Ok we'll go there, but you're not aloud to take the rides" he poked her nose.

It was sundown then came the night. Inuyasha didn't left her room, he just stayed there with her. They talked about random stuff and what they are going to do tomorrow. After they ate Dinner he suggested that Kagome should go to bed

"Inu?"

"Yeah?" He answered as he placed the comforter over her body

"Will you stay the rest of the night?"

'I wish I could' He whispered to himself "You know I can't do that, the visiting hours will end at 9:00pm" He placed a hand on her cheek and brush some hair out of her face

"Don't worry, I won't leave until you fall asleep" He smiled as she nod. She held closely her teddy bear and closed her eyes. Inuyasha is still watching her sleep, after a few minutes; he noticed that she was completely asleep

He sighed to himself and gave a soft smile "I'll do whatever it takes to make you happy" He leaned down and kissed her forehead. And after that, he left


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 9 - Passenger's Seat

"Are you sure? I mean, what if something bad will happen to her" Dr. Hudson crossed his arm "We're not sure about her condition" He continued as he leaned closer to his chair

"Doc, Do I look like I'll put her to danger?" Inuyasha gave a pleading look "And besides, she'll rot here to boredom"

Dr. Hudson sighed in defeat "Ok, I trust you anyway... If that's really what you want" he paused "Just make sure you'll bring her medicine with her, be right on time, and don't expose her to too much sunlight, also" he was cut off

"Doc, i know that, I'm a neuro too remember?" Dr. Hudson smirked "Yeah, well, take care of her ok?" He replied as he saw inuyasha excitedly exited his room

"I will!" He waved a hand

Dr. Hudson shook his head 'I don't know if you can control yourself inuyasha... If one day, she can't remember you'

"Knock knock?" He said as he gently opened the door. He saw her cleaning her table

"Why so early?" She asked sweetly

"I have to go to school and thought if I might drop by"

"Oh really? Is that all? I mean, you wouldn't come here just to see" She teased

His sweat dropped "Err, well I uh..." She raised a brow "Ok fine, I stopped by and talked to Dr. Hudson about me taking you out this afternoon"

"Oh" Her eyes softened "You don't have to do this inu"

He smirked "Oh come on, we can't turn back now, and besides, I wanna have fun" He grinned

She smirked "Whatever you say"

"Good! Now I have to go, I'll pick you up at 3:30. Wear a coat ok? And bring your medicines " He said as he waved a hand and left

Kagome closed the door and closed her eyes as she sighed "What am i doing? One day i'll leave him and..." She shook her head "I just can't help myself, I want him near me"

Inuyasha rushed to her room "Damn! I'm late" It was four o'clock when he got there

He braced himself then knocked. He stood straight as the door gently opened. He was mesmerized when he saw her wearing a big brown jacket that hugged her curve and a skirt with a pair of black boots

"Wow! You look good" Kagome smiled at him, he was wearing a black jacket just like hers and a pair of pants. With that He blushed.

"Uh, really? Well I" He faked a cough "You look, uh... beautiful" She giggled

'Damn! What will i say now!' He mentally kicked himself "uh, sorry i'm late, my stupid professor asked me to do him a favor"

"It's alright, I just finished getting ready" That smile on her face didn't fade "Let's go shall we?" He offered her to grab his arm. With that they went to the hospital's parking lot

"Wow! You own a car?"

"Yeah, my dad gave me this when i graduated high school" He replied as he opened the door for her and watched he entered. Kagome tried to reach for the seatbelts

"Here, let me do it for you" He offered and grabbed the seatbelt. He placed it around her body. Kagome blushed as he noticed how close their faces were "Th-Thanks"

He went to the driver's seat and placed his own seatbelt "Alright, all set?"

"Yeah" She answered merrily

Inuyasha started the engine


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.. Ok?

Remember When

Chapter 10 - Rocketeer

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Kagome looked outside the car's window "I wish I could ride that roller coater"

Inuyasha chuckled "When if you'll do that, you're gonna ride alone" He turned the steering wheel

"What? You're not coming with me?"

"Nope, I'm scared on riding that one" He tricked her "Oh, ok, but we'll ride the Ferris wheel right?" She asked merrily

"Of course" He smiled "Here we are, this a good parking space" He stopped the car and went out first to open kagome's door

"Thanks" She said. They both smiled as they saw the surrounding. They started walking around the park

"Look!" Kagome squealed as she saw a Elmo's mascot coming in her way "Hello!" She waved a hand at Elmo and Elmo widened his arms inviting her to hug him. She giggled and hugged Elmo.

Inuyasha smiled 'Even if she'll forget about me, I'll never regret being with her'

"Bye!" Kagome waved goodbye to Elmo. A group of kids went to Elmo's direction and that made her laugh "Come on kagome" He offered her his arm

They walked and pass through. The rollercoaster but stopped "You're shoelaces are untied" He bent down and fixed it "there" She smiled at him

"Hello beautiful" A clown gave her a balloon

"Thanks!" The clown smiled back at her and left

"Hey whatcha got there?" Inuyasha asked

"A clown gave me this" Kagome looked up to her balloon. Inuyasha noticed that she looks puzzled "What's wrong?"

"Could you tell me what color is the balloon? I can't seem to get it right"

"It's red" Inuyasha stepped closer to her and looked closely in the eyes "You're color blind?"

She shook her head "I don't remember having this before, not until I had my surgery"

Inuyasha sighed sadly "Hey" Kagome went closer and leaned her forehead to his and looked directly into his eyes "Lighten up" She smiled

Inuyasha forced himself to smile "Sorry, I just" He looked down

"Oh come on! We're here to have fun right?" She tried cheered him up

'She's right, i shouldn't not let my emotion slip' He smirked "Of course" He smiled as he saw her smiling "Want to grab an ice cream?"

"Yeah!"

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and led the way. Finally they saw an ice cream store

"Two please" Without him noticing Kagome slipped her hand away from his and walked away

"Here you go ka-" Nervous hit him "Damn! Where is she!" He looked round "I swear if-" He sighed in relief as he saw her near the fountain

He walked slowly and found out that Kagome is talking to someone. He decided not to bother her

"Why are you crying?" Kagome asked to the little boy

"I lost my mom" He sniffed

Kagome bent in front of the boy "Here" She hand him the balloon and the boy tried to calm down "Don't worry, I'm sure your mom is looking for you" She flashed him a smile

"Oh there you are!" A woman came into their direction

"Don't you run away like that again!" His mother held him "Thank you for looking after him"

"Not a problem"

"Well, we better get going, say goodbye now" She told her son "Bye! Thanks for the balloon" The boy waved a hand to her and she waved back. Before she could place her hand down, she saw inuyasha from a distance and turned her wave to him. He couldn't help but smile as he went closer to her

"Here" He hand her the ice cream

"Thanks"

"You know what, you shouldn't runaway like that, it almost killed me" He said in a very serious tone

"I'm sorry," She said in a low voice "Are you mad?"

He shook his head "I'm not, just don't do it again ok? You're making other people nervous" He said as they started walking

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Well, yeah, at the contrary"

"Oh" She just finished her ice-cream and saw a very familiar figure "The Ferris wheel!" Inuyasha looked in its direction "Wanna ride?"

"Of course! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and led the way

"I can't believe how high we were!" She exclaimed as they walk to the parking lot, it was already 6:30pm

"Weren't you scared?" He said as they both entered his car

"Nope, were you?" She teased "I mean, that ride doesn't look like its moving at all"

Inuyasha chuckled "You're right, well, we're heading to the restaurant now, I'm feelin' kinda hungry" He started the engine and they left the amusement park. After a few minutes of driving, they stopped

"This is one of my favorite restaurants here, The Rusty Scupper" He said proudly "I love it here since it's in the harbor"

"Really? Do you come here often?" She clasped her hand with his own as then both entered the door

"Yeah, specially at night" He answered as a waiter came in their direction

"Good evening sir, would you like a table for two?"

"Yes that would be great but I've already made a reservation"

"You really planned for this?" Kagome looked at him with amusement

"Sort of" He shrugged

"May I have the name sir?"

"Takahashi" The waiter started scanning the paper "Oh, its right here sir" he led them to a table nearest to the window"

"Wow! I can see the city up here" Kagome said as she sat down

"Yeah, wait till you see when we get out" He paused "It's a good thing we have jackets, it's pretty cold"

She chuckled "Yeah, since winter is coming" After a few minutes the waiter took their order and they ate. It took them an hour to do the talking and the eating.

Inuyasha inhaled as they walked through the terrace "Wow! There are lots of ships!" Kagome exclaimed

"Yeah, I wish I own a yacht"

"What's a yacht?"

"A small ship"

"Oh... I agree, you should own one!" With that he chuckled

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sounded serious

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

He smirked "You don't have to thank me I only -" He was cut off

"No I mean, I never had so much fun in my life before and it's all because of you" She looked at him directly in the eyes. Without them noticing, their face came closer until

"Look! A shooting star!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. Inuyasha looked quickly on its direction

"It's not a shooting star it's an air-" He stopped as he saw her clasping her hands together as she closed her eyes "-plane" he said in a low voice, he didn't want to ruin her fantasies

'Gods! She look like an angel' He thought as he waited for her to be finished. Then, she finally opened her eyes.

"Did you make a wish?" He asked gently as he went closer and hugged her from her back burying his cheek to her hair

She leaned in his touch "Yeah"

"And, did it come true?"

She sighed a smile "It just did"

Inuyasha held her closer and whispered "I love you Kagome" He waited for an answer

Kagome didn't say a word, she just turned and face him and leaned her forehead to his "I can't, answer you right now" She slowly lift her hand to touch his cheek. She smiled softly and kissed him passionately. He kissed back

Kagome was the first one pull away "Hope you understand" He nodded with a smile

"Of course, just let me be with you" He wrapped his arms around her. She giggled as she leaned on his chest

Inuyasha thought for a moment then snapped "I almost forgot, i have something for you"

"What is it?" She asked excitedly

He slowly took a small box in his pocket and gave it to her "It's not much, but you might like it" Kagome slowly opened the box

She gasped at what she saw "It's so beautiful!" She touched the necklace with her thumb "Here let me do it for you" Inuyasha took the necklace and gently placed it around her neck

"How do i look?"

"Beautiful" He said as he went closer to her and kissed her. He pulled away and embraced her, they stayed like that for a while until kagome whispered

"This is the best night of my life"

Hearing this, he held her closer "Mine too"


End file.
